Telling Her
by AllyK1
Summary: Ephram decides to finally tell Amy of his feeling for her *set early on in series*


**A note from the author: I wrote this just a few weeks after Everwood premiered, so Ephram and Amy had not yet kissed, and Colin was still in Denver, in a coma. It takes place, roughly, just before 'Deer God'**  
  
*  
  
He loved the way she looked at him when they walked home together.  
  
He loved the way she could stand up for him just as easily as he could stand up for her.  
  
But most of all, he hated how she couldn't be his, because she loved someone else. A guy in a coma.  
  
After living in Everwood for two months, and getting to know Amy, he had fallen for her. Hard. He almost wished that he had come to Everwood sooner, just so that she could have been with him, instead of Colin, coma-boy.  
  
And after those two months, he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her how he really felt about her.  
  
Walking down the lane leading to her house, his hands began to moisten. What if she doesn't feel the same way? He thought. Common sense kicked in just as he knocked on her front door.  
  
Of course she doesn't feel the same way the voice told him. She loves Colin, remember? He tried to mount his bike before Amy came to the door, but as he was about to pedal off, the front door creaked opened, and Amy peered out.  
  
As soon as she saw Ephram, her face lit up. She'd become quite fond of him in the past few months. He was beginning to remind her of Colin in so many ways, now, more than ever. When they were younger, Colin would come to the Abbott's, pretending that he wanted to see Bright, when really he just wanted a glimpse of Amy. Of course, Bright was his best friend, but having Amy there was an extra bonus.  
  
"Amy, I.."  
  
"Ephram!" Amy exclaimed, interrupting him mid-sentence. She had been meaning to have a chat with him lately, but hadn't had any spare time for talking. It seemed like Bright was always with her now, leering from a distance, keeping a watchful eye on her, and so as hard as she tried, she hadn't been alone with Ephram since his first few weeks in Everwood.  
  
"Amy, I have something I've been meaning to tell you" Ephram persisted. He wanted to get this done as quick as possible.  
  
"My turn first, Hamm" She exclaimed, grabbing a jacket and settling on the front step,"I've been trying to catch for alone for what seems like forever! We haven't had a conversation that involves more than two words in at least a month, and now that I've got you alone, I'm not missing out on this oppourtunity."  
  
Ephram reluctantly sat down beside her. "Ok, shoot. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Colin, actually" She replied.  
  
Ephram cringed at the name.  
  
"What about him?" He said, clenching his teeth and forcing the words to come out.  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes, and as she spoke they began streaming down her face.  
  
"It's just that I try to be strong, and believe he'll be ok, and that one day things will be back to normal, but I've almost lost hope. He's been in a coma for a little less than four months, and the doctors say that if he doesn't come out of it soon...." She paused before she could continue,  
  
"If he doesn't come out of it soon, there isn't much hope"  
  
Her shoulders sagged lower with every word she spoke. Wiping her nose, she managed a weak smile.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be dumping all my problems on you like this. It's just that you're a great listener, and sometimes I feel like no one else is hearing what I have to say" He eyes glistened from tears waiting to be shed.  
  
Ephram shook his head "I'm not a good listener at all. I just don't have anything to say."  
  
Amy looked at him curiously "There's more to you than anyone could ever know, Ephram Brown"  
  
She stood up, and began to walk back inside, but stopped at the door frame.  
  
"What was it you want to ask me?"  
  
By this time Ephram was already down the stairs and ready to leave as soon as he could, hoping to have had avoided this exact question.  
  
"Nothing" He replied, "Nothing at all" 


End file.
